


A tu lado

by MiraHerondale



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Friends to Lovers, M/M, orfanato, relación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraHerondale/pseuds/MiraHerondale
Summary: Este fic participa del intercambio navideño del grupo de facebook Mystrade Is Real 4 UsMycroft Holmes y Sherlock Holmes terminan en un orfanato de Londres tras ser recogidos de las calles.Allí, Mycroft conoce a Greg Lestarde, y sus vidas conjuntas comienzan.





	

El orfanato no era el lugar más bonito para estar, eso Mycroft lo podía jurar.

Aunque, sin duda, era mucho mejor que la calle mugrienta donde los policías los habían encontrado a él y a su pequeño hermano, temblando de frío. Pasaron todo un día en la comisaría antes de que los servicios sociales decidieran hacerse cargo de ellos y se los llevaran al centro. Mycroft recordaba con meridiana claridad el momento en el que se vio en posición de explicarle a los agentes que sus padres habían muerto. Éstos habían insistido en ocuparse de buscar algún familiar que pudiera hacerse cargo de ellos, pero tal y como ya les dijo en su momento, no encontraron ninguno.

Mycroft no quería que los llevaran a un orfanato. Las adopciones de hermanos no eran muy habituales, y no podían separarle de Sherlock. Nadie entendería su pequeño cerebro como lo hacía él. Sherlock le necesitaba.

Al cabo de unos meses, el orfanato se había encargado de asentarlos, inscribirlos en un colegio público (el colegio de pago ya no era una opción), y la herencia de sus padres había quedado congelada hasta el día en que Mycroft cumpliera la mayoría de edad y pudiera reclamarla. Así que en ese momento, dependían completamente del gobierno para cuidar de ellos.

Solo tenían unas pocas pertenencias personales: el peluche de perro de su hermano, el móvil de Mycroft, y su reloj de muñeca. Algunas de sus cosas se habían sacado de la casa de sus padres y habían podido recuperarlas, pero el resto fue guardado.

Ambos niños Holmes se acomodaron en una misma habitación, y las entrevistas se sucedían una tras otra a lo largo de las semanas y los meses. Ninguna familia parecía querer hacerse cargo de dos hermanos, mucho menos cuando presenciaban alguna de las deducciones de Sherlock. Mycroft incluso había saboteado alguna por su propia mano cuando descubría algo turbio de sus posibles nuevos padres. En una de las últimas entrevistas, por ejemplo, Mycroft vio en la manga de la camisa del marido la prueba irrefutable de que era un infiel crónico. Tenía tres amantes, y ninguna de ellas sabía sobre la otra. El chico sospechaba que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que alguna de ellas se quedara embarazada y él decidiera dejar a su mujer en favor de la otra. Aquel era un matrimonio destinado al fracaso, y Mycroft no quería que ni él mismo ni su hermano fueran partícipes en esa historia.

* * *

Habían pasado cinco años desde que llegaron al orfanato, y Mycroft no veía el día de que fuera su cumpleaños. Dos años más y estaría fuera de ese horrible lugar. Podría pelear por la custodia de su hermano, recuperaría su casa, sus cosas. Reclamaría la herencia. Se haría cargo de Sherlock, buscaría un trabajo. Estaba harto de aquel lugar y de los constantes empeños de la institución por conseguirle una familia. Sherlock y él eran una familia. No necesitaban a nadie más.

O eso había pensado, hasta que conoció a Greg Lestrade.

Greg era otro de los niños del orfanato, un año mayor que Mycroft. Saldría de allí ese mismo año, en cuanto llegara Junio. Le tenía mucha envidia.

Se habían conocido de la manera más extraña en la que se podían haber conocido: Greg había arrastrado a Sherlock hasta la enfermería después de que unos críos de último año se metieran con él y le dieran una paliza en el colegio. Greg se había ganado un ojo morado y un labio partido por defenderle, pero había cargado con Sherlock y se había preocupado por hacerle saber a la enfermera de que avisaran a su hermano mayor. Incluso sabía las clases que Mycroft tenía, aunque nunca antes se hubieran dirigido la palabra. Luego lo había esperando, y había caminado con ellos hasta el orfanato, asegurándose antes de dejarlos en su habitación, de que podían apañárselas.

Mycroft había visto a Greg en el orfanato antes. Era un niño problemático, a su parecer. Se enteró, después de unos cuantos días de observación, de que nunca había conocido a sus padres. Lo habían dado en adopción nada más nacer, pero nadie lo había querido. Lo cual era extraño, porque había bastante demanda de bebés entre los padres dispuestos para adoptar. Cuanto mayor era el niño, más difícil era encontrarle una familia. Mycroft supuso que el que nadie lo hubiera querido en las entrevistas que tuvo cuando era más mayor, había tenido mucho que ver con la actitud desaliñada y peleona de la que hacía gala.

No podía decir que no lo aprobara. Al fin y al cabo, era básicamente lo que Sherlock y él hacían cuando querían evitar a alguien.

Y, aún a pesar de que no le había dado una muy buena primera impresión, Mycroft decidió darle una oportunidad a Greg. Nunca se arrepintió de haber tomado esa decisión.

— ¿Myc?

El sonido de unos golpecitos en la puerta hizo que Mycroft levantara la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, parpadeando con los ojos muy abiertos. Al darse cuenta de quien le llamaba, sonrió.

—Gregory. Pasa.

El susodicho entró en la habitación, con una mueca alegre. Solo Mycroft le llamaba Gregory, y eso le encantaba porque sentía que le hacía especial de alguna manera.

Se sentó junto a Mycroft en la cama, encorvándose un poco para no golpearse la cabeza con la cama de Sherlock, en la parte superior. Era parte de los inconvenientes de ser tan alto. Mycroft cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesilla antes de girarse en su dirección.

—Tienes algo que contarme —aventuró, recorriendo su rostro con la mirada. La sonrisa de Greg se amplió y se quedó callado, esperando. Le encantaba cuando Mycroft o Sherlock hacían esa cosa que solo ellos sabían hacer. Ellos las llamaban "deducciones", pero para él era pura magia. Esperó, notando como la vista del otro chico le recorría con la mirada, hasta que sus labios se abrieron por la sorpresa. Hubieron unos segundos de silencio antes de que Mycroft dejara escapar un aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo cuando susurró —: Adoptado.

Greg se volvió para mirarle, con autosuficiencia y una alegría en los ojos que Mycroft solo le había visto una vez en la vida. Él, sin embargo, seguía en shock.

—Te han… adoptado. Un matrimonio... de Londres, además... —Mycroft farfullaba, sacando más y más información, pero sin acabar de procesarla — Greg. ¡Greg! ¡Te vas! ¡Te han adoptado!

Mycroft se lanzó a sus brazos, placandolo y lanzándolo sobre la cama. Cayó sobre él, con una expresión de felicidad boba y simple, y Greg soltó una risa entre dientes mientras el chico repetía una y otra vez "adoptado… adoptado", como si a fuerza de repetirlo pudiera creerlo. Greg terminó por hundir los dedos en los rizos pelirrojos y acercarlo a sí mismo para besarle, solo por hacerle callar. No fuera a ser que de tanto decirlo lo fuera a gafar.

Permanecieron enredados tanto tiempo, besándose y celebrando la noticia, que una de las mujeres encargadas de ellos, la Sra. Hudson, abrió la puerta y soltó una risita entre dientes, fingiendo estar escandalizada. Aquella mujer era una bendita del cielo, y una de las únicas personas en aquel lugar a la que Mycroft tenía en alta estima y echaría de menos cuando se fuera.

— Chicos, ¡las puertas abiertas! Hay normas en este lugar, ¿sabéis? —bromeó, antes de desaparecer pasillo arriba — ¡La comida está lista! ¡Adecentaos un poco antes de bajar!

Mycroft se separó de Greg, con las mejillas coloradas, sin aliento, y notando por primera vez las manos del otro chico sobre su trasero y su nuca. Lo cual no hizo más que aumentar su rubor. No es que fueran los primeros a los que la Sra. Hudson o cualquier otra de las personas a cargo del orfanato, pillaran en una situación comprometida. Al fin y al cabo, la norma de las puertas abiertas se había establecido por algún motivo. Pero el hecho de saber que había pasado otras veces, no lo hacía mejor.

Greg, fiel siempre a su carácter despreocupado, no hizo más que reír. A él no parecía avergonzarle demasiado el ser descubierto con las manos en la masa. Mycroft se apoyó en los codos para mirarle mejor, estudiando su rostro. La forma cuadrada de su mandíbula, el cabello oscuro y rebelde sobre sus ojos.

—Gregory... eso es maravilloso —felicitó Mycroft, volviendo a la conversación anterior.

El chico acarició sus pómulos con los dedos, apartando un rizo y colocándolo en su lugar.

—Los Lestrade son buena gente. Tienen un apartamento en Chelsea, y buscaban un adolescente mayor porque no pueden hacerse cargo de niños pequeños con la vida que llevan. Ella es diplomática, y él es policía de Yard.

—Qué apropiado —rió Mycroft. Era incapaz de imaginar al loco de Greg siendo criado por, precisamente, un agente de la ley —. Me alegro mucho, Gregory.

* * *

El año que le quedaba a Mycroft en la institución fue bastante más largo de lo que pensaba, sobre todo porque Gregory no estaba con él. Sherlock se había vuelto un poco respondón, deseando marcharse de aquel lugar y molestando a Mycroft con ello. Cuando el cumpleaños de Mycroft llegó, la Sra. Hudson lo acompañó hasta los juzgados en su furgoneta azul, y se aseguró de que encontraba un buen abogado con el que tramitar la herencia.

Resultó que sus padres, de alguna manera muy previsora, habían puesto la propiedad a su nombre, por lo que adquirila fue bastante sencillo. En cuanto al capital, no tanto. Las gestiones que tuvo que hacer no eran simples, y agradeció inmensamente la presencia del abogado para la mayoría de ellas. Si bien se había estado leyendo y estudiando los sistemas jurídicos ingleses en los últimos meses (tanto por interés personal como curiosidad), nunca había realizado ninguna gestión y, de haber seguido el proceso tal y como teóricamente debía ser seguido, habría perdido más dinero del que habría ganado.

Consiguió captar toda la herencia que sus padres habían dejado, y cobrar el seguro de vida, que ingresó a su cuenta. Después de unas cuantas visitas al banco, arregló una cuenta para su hermano, en la que depositó su parte de la herencia y algo más (teniendo en cuenta que Sherlock seguía en época escolar y necesitaba el dinero para su educación), y se buscó un programa de becas para estudiantes. Su meta era ingresar en la Universidad y estudiar ciencias políticas, que era lo que le resultaba más interesante. Y ya que tenía la oportunidad de hacer lo que quisiera con su nueva vida, quería tomar las riendas por una vez.

Oxford, Cambridge y el King's College le ofrecieron becas completas por las que, si mantenía las notas altas, no tendría que pagar absolutamente nada. Los horarios no eran demasiado demandantes, por lo que podría buscarse un trabajo de media jornada por las mañanas con el que mantener a su hermano y a sí mismo, pagar las tasas, y asegurarse de que los servicios sociales aprobaban sus condiciones de vida para acoger a Sherlock como tutor legal unos años más.

Gregory, que había entrado a estudiar para prepararse para ser detective de Yard ( _menuda sorpresa_ , pensó Mycroft poniendo los ojos en blanco), se ofreció a ayudar con sus ingresos y su trabajo a mantener a Sherlock.

Greg y Mycroft habían seguido con su relación de la manera que pudieron mientras Mycroft seguía en el orfanato, contando los días para que pudiera salir de aquel lugar. El chico había notado un cambio espectacular en Greg, quien se preocupaba más por parecer un joven decente (aunque seguía ocultando bajo las camisas y los abrigos al rebelde joven inconformista que Mycroft había aprendido a amar). Los padres adoptivos de Greg habían sido una delicia, y habían permitido a Mycroft y, en algunas ocasiones a Sherlock, pasar la noche en su casa, o ir allí a hacer los deberes. Mycroft y Sherlock celebraron allí sus últimos cumpleaños, y los Lestrade le regalaron a Mycroft un sobre con quinientas libras cuando cumplió los dieciocho. Sus condiciones, sin embargo, habían sido que los invirtiera sabiamente.

Mycroft lo hizo.

Se metió en la bolsa.

Compró acciones.

Y esas quinientas libras subieron como la espuma tres meses después.

Jugar en bolsa le resultaba ridículamente fácil. Compraba tres periódicos distintos todos los días (uno local, uno nacional, y otro internacional), y así era sencillo deducir y averiguar cuando era mejor comprar y vender acciones, o qué empresas eran inversiones productivas a largo plazo, y cuales eran tirar el dinero tontamente. Por supuesto, todo ese dinero iba de cabeza a la cuenta del banco y nunca se tocaba. Era un buen colchón que, junto a la herencia de sus padres, Mycroft prefería acumular y dejar solo para emergencias.

Como cuando las cañerías se rompieron y tuvo que llamar a un fontanero.

O cuando hubo que renovar la instalación eléctrica de la casa por un cortocircuito que casi acaba en incendio.

O cuando su hermano se rompió el brazo cayendo de un árbol y hubo que enyesarle.

O cuando descubrió, de mala manera, su alergia a las picaduras de abeja. Lo que terminó con Greg deshaciéndose de la colmena que había hecho su asentamiento en el árbol del jardín trasero, y Mycroft instalando mosquiteras en las ventanas.

Su trabajo no le daba mucho dinero, pero le permitía la flexibilidad de horarios que necesitaba para estudiar y cuidar de Sherlock, y al ser de cara al público, también ver a Gregory de manera más regular. Lo cual siempre era bienvenido.

A medida que se iban asentando en la casa, Greg iba con más regularidad. Pasó a ser él quien se quedaba noches enteras a dormir en su hogar, incluso algunos fines de semana. Quien aconsejó a Sherlock la primera vez que le rompieron el corazón, y cogió el coche de su madre para ayudar a Mycroft con la "consecuencia" (Victor Trevor temería durante toda su vida los coches negros de cristales tintados y los trajes de chaqueta). Greg, junto con los Lestrade y Sherlock, fue quién estuvo ahí el día de su graduación en la universidad y quien, después de seis años juntos, le regaló a Mycroft su primer traje de tres piezas hecho a medida con su primer sueldo como Detective en Yard. Mycroft, a cambio, con un dinero que había conseguido en la bolsa durante años apostando por acciones de una empresa americana de ordenadores personales que competía con Windows y que años más tarde pasó a llamarse Apple, le consiguió a Greg su primer coche. Un Volvo S60 (porque, como buen obseso de la seguridad, Mycroft no podía conformarse con menos).

la estabilidad llegó cuando Mycroft fue aceptado en el Gobierno para trabajar como asesor. Greg siempre le preguntó a Mycroft en qué estaba trabajando realmente, pero Mycroft siempre le respondía de la misma manera.

—Solo soy un simple funcionario. No hago nada muy interesante.

Y Greg solo se reía porque, honestamente, conversaciones a puerta cerrada en las que parecía que Mycroft hablaba en código más que con palabras normales de seres humanos, no pertenecían a un "simple funcionario". Los papeles que, un día, Sherlock descubriría en un falso fondo supuestamente inexistente de un cajón de seguridad de Mycroft, fueron los responsables de que el joven Holmes, con el número de teléfono de Greg como su segundo contacto de emergencia, le enviara mensajes de  _Error —SH_ cada vez que el tema salía a colación, sin importar si estaba o no en la casa.

Dos años después de que Greg se convirtiera en DI de Yard, y Sherlock se hubiera mudado al 221B con el joven John Watson, bajo la vigilancia de Mycroft, hubo un cambio más en la vida del ahora respetado político.

Estaba leyendo el New York Times en la cama, a la luz de la mesilla de noche, cuando Greg llamó a la puerta.

Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco. Hacía año y medio que vivían juntos en la casa Holmes, y llamar a la puerta no parecía muy adecuado. Mucho menos cuando ambos sabían prácticamente todo el uno del otro,  _y se habían visto desnudos_. Amén de otras actividades conjuntas.

—Adelante, Gregory.  _Como si estuvieras en tu casa_.

Sin apartar la mirada del artículo, Mycroft vio por el rabillo del ojo como Greg se sentaba a los pies de la cama, mirándole fijamente. Finalmente, Mycroft cerró el periódico, lo dejó doblado en la mesilla, y le miró por encima de las gafas.

—Tienes algo que contarme.

Greg no se movió. Simplemente se quedó quieto, relajado y mirando a Mycroft Holmes como si esperara establecer algún tipo de conexión telepática con él. Mycroft parpadeó, recorriendo rápidamente con la mirada a su pareja, hasta que se encontró moviendo los labios, sorprendido y sin saber bien qué decir.

Finalmente, cuando Greg sonrió ampliamente, en una sonrisa que mostraba casi todos sus dientes y que hacía que las esquinas de los ojos se le arrugaran, oh, tan deliciosamente, dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, en una única conclusión, lógica y causal, de todo aquello.

—Sí.

* * *

La Sra. Hudson —ahora una mujer de edad avanzada, pero bien conservada para su edad—, recibió una semana más tarde, una invitación con opción para acompañante al 221 A de la Calle Baker. Del mismo modo que lo hicieron Sherlock Holmes y John Watson, en el departamento B de esa misma casa.

A nombre de Mycroft y Greg Holmes-Lestrade.

También, logicamente, la respuesta fue sí.


End file.
